


A Bundle of Loathing

by darwinwithadifference



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinwithadifference/pseuds/darwinwithadifference
Summary: Inspired by that tumblr AU prompt where someone asks a florist how to say "fuck you" in flowers. Rated Teen and up for language.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman hadn’t heard from Virgil for a few days. They’d been on a few dates and chatted on the phone, so he’d figured the guy just wasn’t that into him (it was hard to not take that as an insult). But when the bell above the door jingled and the hoodie-wearing figure slunk in, he instantly recognised the quiet guy he’d gotten to know – and was quite attracted to.

“Hey, Virgil. How have you been?” He smiled.

Virgil shot him a tiny smile; the most he’d gotten so far. “Um, I did some research about flower meanings and I’d like a bunch of these please.” A list, written in smudged black ink, was shoved across the counter.

Roman picked it up and studied it. Geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, orange lilies… “This is quite the passive-aggressive bunch of flowers.”

Virgil shrugged and shuffled to the side of the counter as Roman swept around the corner to collect the requested blooms. “Googled how to say ‘fuck you’ in flowers.”

“Stupidity, insincerity, uselessness, disappointment and hatred should do the trick,” Roman snorted. “Who is this bundle of loathing for?”

Another small smile. “My ex.”

“Drama on that front?” He asked as he wrapped up the stems.

“Yeah. He called me a day or two ago when he was drunk. Made an ass of himself. I decided I don’t need another moron in my life,” Virgil replied.

Roman handed the bunch over. “I hope he gets the message.”

“Me too. Um, I need another bunch for someone tomorrow – could I text the order to you and collect it tomorrow?” Virgil shifted uncomfortably.

“No problem. See you then.” Roman sighed as he left. Okay, so he was dealing with a bad breakup. Now probably wasn’t a good time to ask him on another date. As much as he hated to admit it, he realised he’d have to be patient.

 

_Hi Roman. Here are the flowers I need: red carnation, holly, morning glory, valerian and white clover._

_Hey Virgil. The complete opposite of the bunch from earlier, huh?_

That bunch… admiration, hope, affection, anticipation, thinking of you… that had to be for someone he was interested in. Would he try to ask Roman out like that? He knew Virgil was really shy.

_Yeah. Thanks again._

And he went offline.

Roman was torn. He was a firm believer in Disney and romantic gestures – if it had been him, he’d certainly have done that. But what if it wasn’t him? If Virgil was just seeing this as a business transaction? If he was going to be all excited and then have reality knock him down, no matter what he did?

 

Roman was on edge the whole morning. He was sure he must have struck most of his customers as odd, and he had probably made several mistakes in the orders he’d been trying to arrange.

Virgil walked in again, still huddled in the same black hoodie. “Hey, Roman.”

“Virgil! Let me just fetch the arrangement.” Roman brought the bunch from the vase they’d sat in and started to wrap the stems.

“Thanks, Roman. They look great.” Virgil gave him another little smile. “So you obviously know what all those flowers mean?”

“I’d be a terrible florist if I didn’t,” Roman replied, trying to smile back. He hadn’t been this nervous since he’d forgotten his lines in the community theatre production a year ago.

“Um, so, is that a yes that you’ll go out with me?” Virgil was blushing. It was the cutest thing Roman had ever seen, and then he realised that he was blushing, too. Goodness gracious.

“Tonight at seven?” He asked, wincing a little.

The biggest smile he’d seen from Virgil yet. “Uh. Yeah. Restaurant next door?”

“Sure. Thanks for the flowers,” Roman answered with a wink. Virgil ducked his head and loped out.

_I need to figure out how to ask “Fuck me?” in flowers._


	2. A Bundle of Loathing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing more of this. Hope you like it

Virgil's phone buzzed on his desk. He dropped his pen onto his notebook and saw a message from his best friend Patton:  _so??? did you ask him????_

He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he typed back  _yes i did... thanks for helping me find the meanings of those flowers. he said yes._ A little gasping-face emoji. 

Patton's excited squeal was practically audible in his reply:  _AHH! Well done Virgil!!! Just be yourself tonight and it will be great x_

He still had quite a while before he needed to get ready, so he turned his attention back to planning his English literature essay. 

 

Roman paced up and down the living room. "Why am I nervous, Logan? I'm never nervous! I'm witty and handsome and just downright dashing."

His brother, sitting on the couch with a book, looked up at him with an expression that was noticeably less than pleased. "It's normal to be nervous before a date, or so I've heard. And I've always said that your grandiose persona has been a shield to hide your insecurity from the world."

"I mean, yes he's a daydream dressed like a nightmare, but I've been out with him before and I know he's sweet and smart and..." Roman carried on without acknowledging Logan's jab at him. The latter just carried on reading and let Roman monologue. 

 

Roman almost didn't recognise Virgil when he walked up to the front of the restaurant: the dark rings around his eyes were less prominent, and he wore a black bomber jacket over a grey button-down shirt in lieu of his normal hoodie. He noted Virgil's hunched shoulders and fidgeting hands; he was nervous. And while Roman himself could still feel his own nerves, he turned on his most charming smile as he greeted his kind-of boyfriend and opened the door for him. 

Virgil (although he would never admit it) deliberately let his hand brush Roman's red blazer as he walked past him, smiling to himself as Roman's cheeks went pink. 

He raised an eyebrow when they sat down and Roman produced a red rose from his pocket. "And that?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out."


End file.
